Pleasure to Meet You
by Vovo
Summary: What would happen if two warriors of different kingdoms met in a night of celebration? Ling Tong/Zhao Yun. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money from writing this story, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author:** Vovô

**Summary:** What would happen if two warriors of different kingdoms met in a night of celebration?

**Pairings:** Ling Tong/Zhao Yun, Gan Ning/Ling Tong, Zhao Yun/ Liu Bei (implied). It's Yaoi/Slash by the way xD

**A/N:** This story is not to be taken so seriously, because it has some kind of comic undertone. I don't think it has the amount of smut I reach in certain stories, but it's not a much innocent piece either. The main characters are Zhao Yun and Ling Tong, but Gan Ning and Ma Dai also appear. I guess that Ma Dai wasn't serving under Shu at that time, but it's a work of fiction, even if his role is small in this story, I couldn't find anyone in my mind to replace him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasure to Meet You<strong>

* * *

><p>That night was a pleasant one, filled with laughter and happiness. The united forces of Shu and Wu had won over Wei's attack. The brave fire had consumed Cao Cao's fleet and hopes of victory. The battles had ceased for a little while and the land could witness a brief time of peace.<p>

Delighted by the results of their combined forces, the young ruler of Wu invited his allies from Shu to a celebration party, before they went back home. Thinking it would be rude to decline such a kind invitation, the leader of Shu accepted.

Finally home, after the hard days of battle, the generals of Wu had been welcomed back with joy. The warriors of Shu had been accepted with great hospitality and, as soon as the preparations allowed it, a huge party welcomed them.

There was food and drinks for everyone's contentment. There was music and dance to fill everyone's heart with happiness. There was good company to be cherished and friendly arms to hug.

Even though the time was excellent to make the brave warriors forget about their worries, there was a lonely officer brooding in a corner. Ling Tong had been drinking alone the entire night. It was uncharacteristic of him to feel so depressed at a party, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

He felt lonely. And it wasn't the kind of loneliness that could be healed with the presence of good friends (that would be easy to mend). It was the certain loneliness someone feel when they need a special person. It had been so long since he felt warm arms around him. It had been so long since he felt the touch of fingers over his skin. It had been so long since he felt kisses caressing his body and warming his soul. It had been so long since...

_Okay... this is getting a little depressing..._ Ling Tong thought after he finished one of the many drinks he had taken over the night. The officer walked through the hall, brushing aside sweaty bodies drunk with happiness, heading to the direction of his alcoholic salvation. After some time of frustrated attempts to reach the table, Ling Tong was finally able to reach a filled cup. He took it in hands carefully, and walked back in the direction of his lonely spot when he felt his body bump into another one. Ling Tong realized that the liquid had been spilled over a fine light green attire, that was covering an astonishingly handsome man.

_Oops..._

"I'm sorry," Ling Tong was so embarrassed for such a careless move, that he lowered his head slightly in shame.

"Hey... it's okay."

Ling Tong wasn't expecting the soft words that followed. He gathered the courage to look at the other person and saw a smile on the young man's face. Ling Tong recognized that handsome man. He was one of Liu Bei's most trusted generals, the brave warrior named Zhao Yun.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined your clothes."

"Really, it's okay, they are just clothes," Zhao Yun showed a kind smile.

"But I can see they are very fine clothes."

"There are more important things than clothes."

"Come here," Ling Tong grabbed the other officer's wrist gently and led him to another place. "I'll fix this."

"No, really, it's fine..." Zhao Yun trailed off, but soon realized he didn't have another option but following the decided warrior.

Soon they arrived a restroom, where Ling Tong could find clear water. Zhao Yun felt a cold wetness against his chest as the other officer rubbed a thin handkerchief over the fabric of his clothes. Ling Tong was concentrated on his task, rubbing the spot with a fierce resolve. He was so focused he didn't realize the move made his hands constantly brush the tiger general's chest over the fabric of his clothes.

"Er... general Ling Tong..." Zhao Yun tried to call the other man's attention.

"I'm almost there."

"Okay..." Zhao Yun took a deep breath and tried his best to pretend there wasn't a very attractive man rubbing his warm hands all over his chest insistently.

"Almost done!" Ling Tong exclaimed excitedly when he saw that his plan was working. It was then he heard something that made him stop for a moment. It was a moan that had escaped from Zhao Yun's mouth. It was so sincere and heartfelt that it made the Wu officer shiver all over. Ling Tong stared at the tiger general's face and saw half-lidded eyes and a blush covering his cheeks. He then realized that the chest he had been rubbing was rising and falling quickly as Zhao Yun struggled to breath steadily. "Hm... I'm sorry..." Ling Tong said once again. "Really, I wasn't trying to... trying to... feel you up."

"Hm... okay..." Zhao Yun nodded and tried to regain his breath, but it didn't help him the fact that he still felt the hands warming up his skin, the fingers brushing along the lines of his chest and rubbing against his nipples.

They averted their gazes and stared at the floor, feeling the weight of the awkward silence over them. But even though Ling Tong had stopped his moves, he didn't take his hands off Zhao Yun's body and the Tiger General didn't move away from the warm touch. After some time of silence, Ling Tong lifted his gaze slowly to Zhao Yun's face and pressed his lips to the officer's chin, moving up slowly to meet the other lips. He kissed him gently, tasting the soft skin, before he could prevent himself from doing so. But soon he moved away abruptly and said, "I'm sorry!" before running away from the place.

Ling Tong had a deep blush on his face as he went back to the party. He was so ashamed of his impulsive action... What would Zhao Yun think of the way he had been treated? He didn't want to give the idea that people of Wu were the kind that cornered the others and took advantage of them when they least expected. But what hurt Ling Tong more was that he believed that Zhao Yun would never want to look at him again, or that he would look with an expression of deep disapproval, a look of utter disgust. That thought made Ling Tong feel so bad... There was only one thing he could think of that could make him forget that awkward event. He grabbed an entire bottle of wine and sat alone at a table, wishing the alcohol would lead him to a world of happiness, at least for a while.

Zhao Yun walked out of the restroom with a perplexed expression on his face. It all happened so fast: the hands on him and then that kiss... Zhao Yun touched his lips remembering the moment, he was sure that had been a kiss, but it had been so brief that he almost believed it had been his imagination. He went back to the party and looked for his friends. Zhao Yun saw most of them were gathered at a certain table and he decided to head in that direction. However, he regretted this decision when he saw that he couldn't share his friends' cheerful mood. It wasn't as if he were sad, but he found himself sitting at one extreme of the table, more busy with his thoughts than with the happy conversation of his comrades. He had been thinking for a while, when he felt someone sitting by his side.

"Something bothering you?" the soft voice asked.

Zhao Yun turned to see the friendly face of Ma Dai staring at him sympathetically.

"I... No... Nothing..." Zhao Yun stared back at the cup in front of him at the table.

Ma Dai scratched the back of his head, leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So it's my imagination then, there's nothing troubling your mind, isn't it?"

Zhao Yun sighed and looked briefly at Ma Dai. He saw the other officer staring at him from the corner of his eye. It was obvious Ma Chao's cousin had sensed something wrong. "It seems I cannot deceive you," Zhao Yun smiled slightly.

"Nope," Ma Dai turned to the Tiger officer's direction and put an elbow on the table, resting the side of his face on his clenched fist in a contemplative manner. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if there's something to be talked about..."

Ma Dai took a deep breath before leaning in close to whisper into Zhao Yun's ear. "Let's go find a place where we can talk about it a little more..." He looked at the drunk officers at the table and then back to Zhao Yun. "... Where we can talk a little more privately." He then stood and waited for the other officer to do the same.

Zhao Yun followed Ma Dai through the crowd of people celebrating and saw him stopping at a quieter corner. They still could see all the party, but they couldn't be heard by other people.

Ma Dai stared at Zhao Yun, pondering on his words for a moment, but then he decided not to beat around the bush too much. "I saw you entering the restroom with that guy and then walking out without him. That Wu guy seemed a little troubled and you did too."

The Tiger officer gulped in nervousness. He stared at the crowd and then back at Ma Dai and didn't know what to say. "So...?"

"I won't ask what happened there, because I have an idea."

"It's not what you're thinking," Zhao Yun tried to defend himself.

Ma Dai arched an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

Zhao Yun remained silent for a moment, but then answered in a quiet voice, "It was just a kiss."

The other officer scratched his chin in thought. "And what went wrong?"

Zhao Yun stared back at Ma Dai. "I don't know... He was trying to help me with the drink he spilled in my shirt and then he... hm... kissed me... and then... he ran away."

"Did you say something to him, for him to react like that?"

"No... I didn't..."

"And he just ran away like that?"

"..." Zhao Yun thought about it for a while. "He said he was sorry."

"Then he thought you didn't want it... and you did nothing to prevent him from going so it confirmed his thoughts."

"..." Zhao Yun stared at Ma Dai and sighed... Maybe he was right.

"But you wanted it, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ma Dai inquired. "Go talk to him."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

Ma Dai put an arm around Zhao Yun's shoulder and turned him so that he could see a lonely officer drinking at a certain table. "That guy looks like he needs some company. Go there and do him this favor. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing really..."

"Then do as I told you," Ma Dai looked at Zhao Yun seriously, but then showed a bright smile. "Live a little. It's party time."

Zhao Yun smiled at that. He looked at the direction of the table Ling Tong was sitting and then stared back at Ma Dai briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He saw Zhao Yun heading to where the officer was. "But if you feel you still own me, you can buy me some drinks back home!"

Zhao Yun turned his head to smile at Ma Dai. "It all depends on my luck tonight."

"My dear friend, lady luck is always smiling to you."

xxx

Ling Tong was staring at the liquid inside his cup, watching as it twirled mockingly at him. He should be having a good time, but that party seemed not to be bringing any happiness to him. It was then he felt a presence nearby. He turned to see who the person was and surprise was written on his face when he saw the officer he met before staring at him.

"Can I take a seat beside you?" Zhao Yun smiled warmly.

Ling Tong blinked a few times, still not believing in what was happening. "Sure..." he answered, a little uneasy. He stared back at the table in front of him, not daring to look at Zhao Yun while the officer took a seat beside him. Ling Tong could feel the man's warmth, and he could see his profile by the corner of his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened before... I was too carried away..."

"I don't know why you're apologizing, I think you did nothing wrong," Zhao Yun said softly.

Ling Tong looked beside him and found sincerity in the warrior's brown eyes. "Really?"

Zhao Yun chuckled sofly. "Really."

Ling Tong was relieved the other man didn't think he was a creepy pervert or something like that. It was then he felt a warm hand over his and he stared back at Zhao Yun. He saw the most beautiful smile in the world-a smile that could brighten any dark day. Ling Tong took a deep breath and tried to find his courage again. "Can I..." He stared into Zhao Yun's eyes. "Can I kiss you? Properly?" he asked softly.

Zhao Yun's eyes seemed to have been filled with a warmer emotion as he nodded in agreement. He felt the pair of hands cup the sides of his face and the other officer leaning in until their lips touched, softly pressing in the beginning. Then they brushed their lips a few times, taking their time. It was good just to enjoy the feeling of their lips touching, the warmth of their breath. They opened their mouths slowly, allowing more space to be explored. The tip of their tongues touched just briefly, before they touched again, keeping the contact for a while longer, until they pressed against each other in a continuous caress. Ling Tong felt a soft moan through their kissing and hands sliding up his arms in an encouraging gesture. Instinctively, their bodies got closer and they pressed against each other, deepening the kiss. They only stopped when they were out of breath and even so, they kept their lips touching.

Ling Tong opened his eyes slowly and looked around for a moment. It seemed the party was happening oblivious to what they were doing. But even though they were at a somewhat hidden spot, they were still in a public area. "Zilong, do you want to go to a more private place?"

Zhao Yun stared at the expectant eyes, pondering on the invitation. The point where Ling Tong wanted to get was pretty obvious and Zhao Yun was left to choose to accept it or decline it. They barely knew each other and it wasn't like him to spend his night with a person so fast, but he felt he didn't want to see a disappointed expression on the other warrior's face, so he nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do." He saw a sparkle in Ling Tong's eyes before he felt a hand on his, guiding him to a standing position as they left the table.

They walked through the crowd, leaving the party behind, with hearts beating in excitement. None of them thought anyone had noticed their leaving, but there was someone who stared at the scene in a disapproving manner.

xxx

Zhao Yun found himself in Ling Tong's room with seemed to be the blink of an eye. He didn't even pay attention to the way he took, so distracted he was with the fast beating of his heart. Zhao Yun felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement as he walked through the corridors. He wondered what that night could reserve to him, he wasn't really sure how it would be, what the other general had in mind or what he liked. He didn't like to rush into things, taking his time to know the other person, but it seemed they wouldn't have much more than that night so... he wasn't really sure what to expect.

Soon they were alone in Ling Tong's room, and after the door closed behind them, they stared at each other. Silence reigned in the air for a long time, neither of them daring to break it, before Ling Tong's voice was heard, "So... I think we should get undressed... if you feel like it, of course."

It was then that Zhao Yun chuckled slightly, feeling that tension from before dissipate. He came closer to Ling Tong and made him look into his eyes. "Of course, I'd like to." He then kissed the other general's lips softly.

Ling Tong felt more at ease with that and smiled, before starting to undress. He saw Zhao Yun following him in the action, until they were both naked in front of each other. They decided to take it slowly at first, just getting to know one another. Their hands slid over each other's chests and shoulders, then moving to back and arms in an exploratory manner. Then they kissed again, more intensely than before, as they stood close in a tight embrace. It was then Ling Tong stopped the kiss and led Zhao Yun towards the bed. The Tiger general saw the other man crawling over him, before kissing his neck, then sliding his lips down his torso, provoking shivers down his spine, before making him moan deeply. Zhao Yun felt the lips sliding over his growing member, touching it in a wet caress. They moved over the hardening surface, stimulating it until it stood up. It was then that Ling Tong took it in hand and stroked it a few times, before closing his fingers around the base and making his mouth envelope it.

It had been a while since Zhao Yun felt so much pleasure, the other general was showing he was quite talented at the task. Zhao Yun closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations that mouth was bringing him, sucking him with vigor. He tried to hold down for as long as he could, until he was thrusting up to meet the mouth moving down. His entire body was shuddering with pleasure and a thin layer of sweat covered his skin.

"Gongji, I'm gonna..." he tried to warn his lover, before he came after a final suck.

Ling Tong watched as the seed was spilled over the man's abdomen in hard jets. He thought the other warrior was quite a sight with that perfect body, lying breathless on the bed. Ling Tong licked his lips and smiled in satisfaction. It was always a pleasure to make a gorgeous man come. He was eager to know what other pleasures he would discover that night when he heard someone knocking on the door.

What a bad timing...

"Go away" Ling Tong yelled in annoyance, but the person only knocked harder.

Zhao Yun stared at Ling Tong with a concerned expression on his face. "Don't you think it's better to answer the door, what if it's something urgent?"

Ling Tong stared at the other warrior. "What would be so urgent in a time like this? People are partying, there's nothing to worry about."

And the knocking continued.

Ling Tong sighed in exasperation, there was no way they could go on with someone knocking like that. "Can you wait for me?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Of course I'll be waiting." Zhao Yun smiled and caressed Ling Tong's face.

The general of Wu grabbed a robe nearby and tried to look somewhat presentable, before he opened the door. When he saw who was standing there, he felt the urge to close it again, but he was prevented from doing so.

"What are you doing here?" Ling Tong asked in annoyance.

"I'm here to give you a message. Our lord Sun Quan wants to talk to you."

Ling Tong stared deeply at Gan Ning and arched an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Our lord, who I last saw was partying and drinking and having a good time, wants to talk to me now?"

"Well, yeah," Gan Ning confirmed.

"About?" Ling Tong crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know! Do you think I keep asking things to my lord when he orders me to do something?"

"And why did he send you to deliver this message?"

"Because I'm a trustworthy officer, and by his looks, it seemed there's something important he wants to discuss. I think it's a private matter."

Ling Tong eyed Gan Ning with incredulity. "Ha ha, very funny, now go, I'm kinda busy right now." He turned to close the door, but the blond prevented him from doing so.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me! I'm not finished talking to you!" Gan Ning grabbed Ling Tong's arm and made him spin around.

"What do you want?" the long-haired officer was losing his temper.

Gan Ning stared at him for a moment, looking at his eyes without saying anything, until he started to talk again. "I'm telling you, our lord is calling you."

Ling Tong stared deeply at Gan Ning and saw the man did not flinch at any moment, so he started to think that what the other officer said was truth. "Alright, I'll just try to look presentable for my lord and I'll go talk to him."

"But fast, because you know it isn't good to keep our lord waiting for long."

Ling Tong rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He turned and closed the door. Zhao Yun was still there on the bed, naked, like a vision of heaven, and Ling Tong wondered what would he say to him. "Hm... Zilong, I'm afraid we have to wait for a little while until we can continue our... you know."

Zhao Yun stared at him in a sympathetic way. "I understand. I heard what you two were talking. And I know that it's bad to keep our lord waiting. You must go as soon as possible."

"Hm... I know..." Ling Tong picked up his clothes and started to get dressed. When he finished his preparations, he looked back at Zhao Yun. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Okay," Ling Tong smiled back. "I'll try to be back soon." He turned and opened the door again, thinking about what they would do when he got back, but he was taken aback by what he saw in the corridor. "Why are still here?"

"Just making sure you leave this room," Gan Ning said.

"I told you I was going, you don't need to stand here and make sure," Ling Tong walked past him, only looking back briefly for a moment. "You don't need to follow me."

Gan Ning was still standing in the same place. "I won't."

"Fine then." Ling Tong took a deep breath and kept walking, hoping he could still get lucky that night.

Gan Ning watched the other officer going and waited until he was out of sight to open the door to his room. "Hey you there." He saw the surprised look on Zhao Yun's face and then the man desperately looking for something to cover himself. "I need to talk to you."

xxx

Ling Tong went back to his room with a deep anger burning in his chest. He totally made a fool of himself when he interrupted his lord in his... intimate moment with his bodyguard. It was obvious Sun Quan wasn't expecting anyone and Ling Tong felt lucky his lord was benevolent and didn't reprimand him.

"I will kill that pirate when I find him..." he muttered under his breath. But even though Ling Tong felt mad at Gan Ning, he felt more at ease when he reached his room. At least, he was going to find a very naked Shu officer lying on his bed... or so he thought. When he entered his room, he saw no sign of Zhao Yun. He wasn't on the bed and his clothes were gone. "What the..." He walked through the room, wondering what happened when he felt a presence behind him.

Ling Tong turned and saw a person he wasn't expecting to see so soon. Gan Ning was standing there, staring at him intensely. Suddenly, the blond pushed him towards the bed and Ling Tong had no chance to escape. He was forced to lie on the bed, the other man soon coming above him and pinning him on the mattress.

"We need to talk."

Ling Tong was so surprised he didn't know how to react. It was then he felt Gan Ning's hands roaming over his clothes, tugging at the fabric, trying to take them off. He succeeded in opening the upper part, revealing Ling Tong's chest. Gan Ning guided his hands under the fabric, feeling the hot skin underneath. But he stopped for a moment and stared at Ling Tong's eyes. "Maybe talking is not what we need to do right now."

xxx

The sun came into the sky with its majestic rays, bathing the blue horizon with its golden veil. The day was bright and pleasant, offering a nice time for the warriors to take their way home.

Most of the Wu officers were already there to wave their goodbye to their allies of Shu, when Ling Tong arrived. He was afraid he would miss it, so difficult it had been for him to wake up. That had been a long night...

He walked around for some time, hoping he would see a certain person, and after some asking he found the Tiger Officer talking affectionately to a white horse. Zhao Yun noticed a presence nearby and turned to look at the officer of Wu.

"Hm... Hey," Ling Tong greeted after an awkward silence.

"Good morning, Gongji," Zhao Yun said softly.

"Well, about last night..."

Zhao Yun blushed at the memory. "What about it?"

"I came here to apologize... I think you didn't have the best impression of me..."

"Oh no! You don't need to apologize... It was a... It was a pleasure to meet you..."

"Oh... Do you think so?"

"Yes..."

"But why did you leave then?" Ling Tong asked softly.

Zhao Yun blinked a few times. "General Gan Ning told me my lord wanted to see me, so I had to go right away."

"Really?" Ling Tong frowned slightly and put a hand on one hip. "And I bet you found out your lord wasn't looking for you."

Zhao Yun chuckled slightly. "That's right. But it wasn't that bad. My lord was in need to talk to someone, so we talked for a very long time and we... settled some things between ourselves..."

"Oh..." Ling Tong stared at him knowingly. "That was good for you then."

"Let us say it was..." Zhao Yun smiled. "And I think the rest of your night wasn't so bad either."

"What do you mean?" Ling Tong frowned slightly.

"I'm talking about that jealous boyfriend you got."

"Wait... He's not my..."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the caravan getting ready to part, the carts and the horses moving to the road's direction.

Zhao Yun walked towards Ling Tong's direction with a smile on his face. "Until we meet again." He kissed the young man's cheek and mounted on his horse, riding towards the direction of his friends.

Ling Tong watched as the warrior walked away from him, unsure if he should follow or just let him go, until he heard someone yelling at him.

"I'm watching you! Stop harassing the Shu guy!"

He turned to see a blond man walking towards him with decided steps.

"What are you doing here?" Ling Tong put his hands on his hips and scowled at Gan Ning.

"Why did you leave the bed?" the blond warrior stared at the brunet defiantly.

"I had some things to do..." he turned away and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know..." Gan Ning came closer. "He's not what you need."

"And what do I need?" Ling Tong felt the blond's hot breath on his face.

"Do I have to show you again? We can do it in my bed this time..." Gan Ning trailed off before he felt a slap against the back of his head. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?"

"You know why, you pervert pirate," Ling Tong hissed under his breath and walked back towards the castle.

Gan Ning stared at him and grinned. "I know you like me, despite all you do to deny it."

"I don't like you!" Ling Tong stared back with an angry gaze.

"You're a bad liar!" Gan Ning ran towards the other officer, grinning as he planned all the things he would do to prove he was right.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** I guess that Zhao Yun/Ling Tong is not a common pairing to see. I think they are kinda cute together :3 At least it was fun to imagine how they would meet and interact with each other xD I didn't know if someone would want to read something like this, but I'm glad some people were interested xD So I hope NekoKitty933 and asklingtong liked it. And I've been bothering askzhaoyun with ambiguous questions, I hope he didn't mind xD

Well, I'm preparing myself to write another chapter of A Home for a Pirate, so wish me luck. I also been challenged to write a Xu Huang/Zhang Liao and I'm studying the possibilities to see if I should accept it. I'm confused, because I want to set part of it in a period of time that I don't know if I should xD But, well, historic accuracy is NOT my strong point xD

I'm also planning some FF8 fics, I'm about to post a Irvine/Squall I guess. And I should be writing a Seifer/Squall. My studies finally ended and I'm finally playing Dissidia after all those years so I'm really confused, because I don't know what I should be doing now. Should I be setting the plot of the Seifer/Squall? Should I be planning the plot of the Xu Huang/Zhang Liao? Should I be writing the next chapter of the Gan Ning/Ling Tong? Should I be writing an English version of my Sephiroth/Vincent? I'm so confused! I'm so confused... I think I'm babbling here because I don't know where else to express my confusion xD


End file.
